


HOT WHEELS ACCELERACERS (HAZBIN HOTEL PARODY)

by WUTBOIWHOISDIS



Series: ALTERNATES: HAZBIN HOTEL/HELLUVA BOSS AU STORIES [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Hot Wheels AcceleRacers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Racing, Charlie is a BAMF at some point, Explicit Language, Gen, Realm Hopping, Series: Hot Wheels: Acceleracers, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/pseuds/WUTBOIWHOISDIS
Summary: Dr. Arthur Pentious has hired the Teku (lead by Blitzø Reynolds) and the Metal Maniacs (lead by Husk J. Moore) street racing crews to take back the Wheel of Power from the evil clutches of Helsa and her Racing Drones!Inspired by the Hot Wheels AcceleRacers series and Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: ALTERNATES: HAZBIN HOTEL/HELLUVA BOSS AU STORIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163285
Comments: 20
Kudos: 3





	1. MEET THE CAST

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by FurbyDisaster53's countless movie parodies, I have decided to make a parody of a cult classic early 2000's cartoon. AcceleRacers but with Hazbin's characters.
> 
> May God bless my soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna come back to this at some point, I dunno when. Also, new chapter for I DON'T WANNA CRY is dropping as well.

Teku:

Blitzø Reynolds (replaces Nolo Pasaro): The leader of the Teku racing team. Determined to get revenge on his sister Tilla, who died in a race against the Metal Maniacs. He has black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, with blotches of caucasian skin from his vitiligo condition. He wears an orange and blue Teku themed jacket with pocketed sweats and a necklace from his deceased sister, Tilla.

Charlie Magne (replaces Vert Wheeler): A former veteran of the Highway 666 World Race, she always strives to be an amazing driver. Had a fling with Vaggie during the World Race. Wears a white and navy blue jacket with Teku logos and sweats similar to Blitzø's. She has light caucasian skin and long, blonde hair.

Angel Regio (replaces Kurt Wylde): Angel got access to the Highway 666 World Race from his older brother, Marcello. Also a former Grand-Prix driver, he's trying hard to mend his relationship with said brother after leaving him in prison. He has blonde hair with a pink highlight and he has blue eyes with freckles. Unlike the rest of the Teku, he wears a light pink Teku themed cropped jacket with a white crop-top and a pair of girl's sport shorts.

Niffty Sato (replaces Shirako Takamoto): A techno-loving girl, Niffty seems to care more about car modification than actual driving, but she's one HELL of a racer. She has green eyes and short red hair with freckles, and wears a white vest with a black shirt under it. She wears a long navy blue skirt under it.

Loona Reynolds (replaces Karma Eiss): The rational thinker of the Teku. Has no time for the drama of the other driver's beef or backstory. Silver-dyed hair that's half shaved, she has deep brown eyes and a scar on her nose. Sports a Teku themed crop top and black khaki shorts.

Metal Maniacs:

Husk J. Moore (replaces Tork Maddox): The leader of the Metal Maniacs. Is constantly under the vengeful eye of Blitzø, who blames him for his sister Tilla's death. He wears a red muscle shirt with the Metal Maniacs logo on it, and has beaded bracelets on his arms as well as patted khaki pants. His hair follows into intense side burns and a five-o-clock shave with green eyes.

Alastor Lacroix (replaces Taro Kitano): After partaking in the Highway 666 World Race, Alastor found racing to be his new passion, and has since joined the Metal Maniacs, despite his personality not matching the others on the team. He wears a leather jacket with shoulder pads and boots, and has burgundy hair swept to the side. He wears glasses to support his hazel eyes.

Marcello "Arackniss" Regio (replaces Mark Wylde): A former Highway 666 World Race driver who holds a grudge against his younger brother Angel after leaving him in prison, even after all he had done to get him into the World Race. He has an outfit similar to Husk's and tribal tattoo's up his right arm. His brown hair is similar to Angel's, and his blue eyes are hidden behind his shades.

Moxxie Schmidt (replaces Mitchell "Monkey" McClurg): The nervous wreck of the Metal Maniacs. In love with Millie Marshall, the small but brutal member of the Metal Maniacs. He has caucasian skin and hazel eyes, with ginger-colored hair he dyed white. Wears dirty overalls and boots with a white t-shirt under. He seems to keep only his hair fresh and clean.

Millie Marshall (replaces Deezel "PorkChop" Riggs): The strongest in terms of strength, Millie is the brute force of the Metal Maniacs. Some wonder why she's not the leader. She wears ripped black jeans and black overalls with a black t-shirt under, and fairly, but not too muscular for a woman. She has brown skin with wide black eyes and short black hair that curled upwards at the bottom.

Others:

Dr. Arthur Pentious (replaces Dr. Peter Tezla): A scientist who invented a new kind of car for racing and host of the Highway 666 World Race. He was almost gravely injured when trying to take the Wheel of Power from Helsa himself. He wears a black-and-yellow suit and has long hair with black eyes. His body is supported by an exoskeleton, due to the injury.

E.G.G (replaces G.I.G): Pentious's loyal egg-shaped robot. Helps around Pentious's secret base. He is white with, well, an egg-shaped body and a speaker that transmits his voice through an antennae.

Nuggets (replaces Sparky): A stolen Racing Drone robot that Moxxie repaired to help around the secret base. Spray painted pink by Angel and affectionately named by him as well.

Vagatha "Vaggie" Perez (replaces Lani Tam): A former driver from Highway 666 World Race who is now a mechanic. She used to date Charlie as well. She is one of the drivers who didn't join a racing team. She has fair brown skin and wears a gray tank top under overalls with a strap hanging loose. Has long brown hair and grey eyes.

Cherri Walker (replaces Brian Kadeem): A former Highway 666 World Race driver, and super best friends with Angel and Charlie. She also one of the drivers who didn't join a racing team. Has one blue eye, as she had went blind in the other. She has a crazy blonde ponytail that is slightly died red, and has ripped jeans and a red shirt with a bra strap going over her shoulder. She also dons her favorite red boots.

Tilla Reynolds (replaces Tone Pasaro): Blitzø's older sister who died in a car crash. She had long hair and the same skin tone as Blitzø's, minus the vitiligo. She also had brown eyes and wore a navy blue tank top with jeans.

Helsa (replaces Gelorum): The evil leader of the Racing Drones. She will stop at nothing to get all of the Accelechargers and end the ancient race of Accelerons once and for all. She wears a long black dress with green accents and has long gray hair with a white streak running through the right of it. She has green glowing eyes, and eer white skin on her face is separated slightly to show the inner mechanics of her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original, Mark was the younger brother who was abandoned by his older brother Kurt who wouldn't let him join his team, but in this story, Angel got into the World Race with the help of Marcello (Arackniss), but left him after he went to prison.


	2. CLASH ON THE COAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read MEET THE CAST if you haven't. This story is going to be in the format of all 4 of AcceleRacers's movies and the minisodes in between them.

The black and yellow electric car drove fast up the orange slanted track, getting shot at by drones as the driver went up. Just as the car left the edge with the Wheel of Power in view, a robot helicopter snags it just in time.

"Shit!" Dr. Pentious muttered as the car began falling and flipping out of control.

The car connected with the track's bright pavement, crashing and scratching the paint, losing wheels and denting the body beyond recognition. The car bounced off the track, which it then finally collided with the ground. The impact put Dr. Pentious out, his arm splayed out of a broken window. A nearby Racing Drone tuned into his radio and it's leader spoke into it.

  
"Alright, we've got the Wheel of Power! Now destroy Pentious or I'll rip your robotic ass apart instead!" Helsa screamed into the communicator, as the Racing Drone locked the tracker labeled on Pentious's wreck.

The racing drone drove off of the building and landed nearby Pentious, getting out of the car's hatch. The sound was enough to wake Dr. Pentious. The drone approached the car after using heat sensors to find his body and started tearing it apart, getting closer and closer to the driver's seat. Frayed wires sparked at the robot in retaliation, but to no avail. As Dr. Pentious narrowly dodged a punch from the drone, he noticed his failsafe button on the dashboard, struggling, but pressing it in the nick of time. As soon as the drone opened the cockpit, the button was pressed, blinding the robot for a few seconds. The robot let out an angry distorted scream when it realized the scientist was gone, throwing it to the side in anger.

Dr. Pentious appeared and fell into the desert, falling flat on his back as his helmet fell off, long hair scattered on the sand. He tried getting up, but soon clutched his side and started coughing up blood as he fell back on his belly. Crawling towards the nearby road with his hands, the legs now rendered useless, he noticed the infamous "Highway 666" sign. Reaching out to it as if it was his savior, he turned to his back again, ready to accept death.

"Dammit...*cough*...I'm sorry...I tried...everything..."

That was until his faithful robot had found him and floated down to his side. "Are you alright, boss?"

The doctor let out a dry chuckle. "Help...a poor man out....won't you, E.G.G?"

//////

The mountainous streets were lively with a huge crowd, music blaring from stereos and speakers. Everyone was checking out the cars and having a good time getting ready for the next race. There were many crews out tonight, but the spotlight was taken by two: the Teku and the Metal Maniacs, the latter of which had yet to show up. Blitzø, the leader of the Teku, was busy conversing with Charlie as they waited. Blitzø wore a chain with a 'T' on it, the left part partially broken. Charlie's blonde hair glistened in the moonlight and the car lights, with Blitzø's slicked black hair sharing the sparkle.

  
"You could give me some credit. I know the coast road better than anybody, Blitzø!" she bragged jokingly. Blitzø just laughed.

  
"Come on, Blitzø! I used to come out here surfing with my dad before I could even drive!"

  
"Whatever, Charlie. I started driving before I could drive, so don't even try to fuckin' one-up me, okay?" He started to walk away as Charlie gave a confused look. "What does that even mean?"

  
Blitzø yelled out to Charlie, "Don't you remember who the Teku leader is?" He pointed his thumbs to the back of his jacket. He then noticed a familiar car driving up to the scene, the engine poking out of the hood. It was Alastor, a member of the Metal Maniacs. The approach of his car also got the attention of Loona and Niffty, who were off to the side having their own conversation.

  
Blitzø turned to Charlie. "This is my race, Charlie. So stay the fuck out of it."

Charlie scoffed as Blitzø walked off. "He's only the leader because of his sister, doesn't mean he has to flaunt it 24/7..."

Angel, who noticed Charlie's comment, responded back to her. Everyone else had eyes for his ass, which was very defined by his booty shorts. "Too bad, toots. It's his call who races, anyway."

"Hey!" A familiar voice got Angel's head turning. It was Alastor, who had stepped out of his car, burgundy hair swept to the side. "Let's stop the bickering and get racing, shall we?"

"Talk about fancy, huh, Al? How's about ya' go out wit' me?"

"Ha, no! Not in a million years." Angel pointed middle fingers towards Alastor's car, who just shook his head and closed the door to his car, a Plymouth Road Runner.

A loud engine sound from afar, gaining Blitzø's attention. The car, called the 'Hollowback', pulled up on the left lane, and out came the last person Blitzø wanted to see.

"Husk," the Teku leader muttered the word through his teeth. Husk had large sideburns down his face and large metal-studded buckles around his arm with a muscle shirt that donned the Metal Maniacs logo. His green eyes were piercing and cold, and they locked with Blitzø's eyes, who shared the malice mutually.

Another Metal Maniac sped to the scene in a car called 'Spine Buster'. His name was Arackniss. He had a get-up similar to Husk's, and was built tough, tattoos all down his left arm, and his brown hair sharing the hairstyle Angel had. Funny enough, though. He wanted nothing to do with him.

  
  


//////

_Angel tried to reason with him. Why did his brother have to be so goddamn stubborn all the time?_

_"Come on, Marcello, look at what ya' turned into! You're not da' olda' brotha' that I know anymore!"_

_"I'm not 'cha olda' brotha' anymore, Angel! And ya' not my little brother eitha'! You're a fuckin' cagna figa, like all those Teku ya' hang out wit'!"_

_"Marcello, for fuck's sake, please-GRNH!" A fist went flying into Angel's face, knocking him onto the floor._

_"The name's Arackniss now! And I don't wanna see your scusa culo ever again!"_

_Angel held the side of his face as he couldn't hold back his sobs. He got up and ran. He ran and never looked back._

_How humiliating._

//////

Arackniss sped past the speed limit sign as his anticipation for the race got him impatient, driving by Moxxie, who was getting the staring lights ready. Meanwhile, Blitzø got into his car, the 'Synkro', which had orange and blue decals with neon lights. As he turned on the ignition, the dashboard lit up and the radio turned on, blaring hip-hop music. Blitzø revved the engine several times as Husk pulled up to the starting line.

Arackniss, however, hit the brakes as he approached Husk's window.

  
"Why didn't ya' tell me we were takin' on 'da goddamn Teku?"

  
Husk didn't even look at him. "It's me against Blitzø, Niss. That's how it's gonna work."

  
Arackniss was fuming. "I want him, Husk! I want all those assholes! Ya' knew dat from 'da start!" He growled Italian curses under his breath as he idled in the street.  
  


The rest of the Teku watched Blitzø's car in anticipation as he eyed Moxxie's device on the road. Said device was trying to be turned on by Moxxie, who was having a hard time doing so. "Oh boy...come on, work, I built you..." Moxxie talked to his machines like they were his kids. He got up and kicked the device, as it emitted a red light. Moxxie grabbed a walkie talkie and turned it on. "This is Moxxie. Is the road clear now?"

Husk revved his engine, readier than ever.

//////

_"That Teku won't even make it to the finish," Husk said to Alastor as they observed the driver._

_"But Tilla is an excellent driver, Husker! We all know that, even the Maniacs!"_

_Husk snickered to himself. "Oh, yeah? Then I'm better."_

//////

Husk looked to Blitzø, who also revved his car as he looked back with a snarl. "These guys aren't going to wait much longer!" Moxxie spoke to the walkie talkie nervously.

  
Blitzø looked down to his necklace. Tilla had passed it down to him before she...she...

//////

_"So you're trying to take my place now, huh, Blitzo?" Tilla teased Blitzo as he sat in the passenger seat._

_"Oh, don't even start, Tilla. I know I can beat Husk's ass in any kind of race!" Tilla laughed, annoying the heck out of her little brother._

_"Come on, Tilla! I gotta race him! It's my only chance now!"_

_"You wanna be the leader now, kiddo?" Tilla punched Blitzo's shouder playfully._

_Blitzo watched excitedly as Tilla and Husk drove past him. The two were neck-and-neck, and the race was so close to finishing. The soon-to-be Teku leader mentally cheered for his big sis to get there first._

_That was until Husk had cut her off, leading her to drift into a wall and flip into another one upside down, exploding in the process. All Blitzø could do was watch her die._

_"TILLAAAAAAAAA!"_

//////

"All clear!" The walkie talkie spoke back to Moxxie as the light went green.

Both of the car's wheels started spinning and they took off onto the coast road.

  
"Here they come!" Moxxie warned to the receiving end of the walkie talkie.

  
"I'm gonna show 'em what Arackniss is all about!" Arackniss yelled to the remaining Teku as he followed the pair of racers down the street. Alastor, startled by his sudden intrusion, tried to call out to him, but it failed to grab his attention.

Husk and Blitzø drifted and turned through the hairpins as Husk was in the lead. Seeing him ahead just made Blitzø's blood boil. He had to beat him.

_You wanna be the leader now, kiddo?_

The Teku leader growled as he almost messed up yet another drift. He decided to turn on the radio again, blasting some techno music. Getting hyped up, Blitzø finally reached the back of Husk's car and slammed into it.

"HEY! BACK OFF, ASSHOLE!"

Blitzø reached the right side of Husk's car and slammed into it as well.

"THIS IS FOR TILLA, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

  
Blitzø almost slammed Husk into the guardrails on the mountain, but Husk was able to fend him off with a Nitrox2 boost from his engine. Blitzø would try to slam him again until Arackniss came outta nowhere from the rear, scratching his car in between the both of them, making the two spin out. Husk landed on the guardrail while Blitzø's car landed on some rocks. Blitzø took his head off of the steering wheels and rubbed at his forehead tenderly, groaning at a bruise that was already forming. 

As for Arackniss, he was laughing his ass off.

"Hahaha! Arackniss foreva', baby! WOOOOO!"

He enjoyed that short high until he looked down the road and noticed an egg-shaped robot floating on air, scaring him. "GAAHHH! WOAH!" Arackniss started to spin out, causing the rear of his car to burst through the guardrail. His car slowly backed up and fell over the edge.

Arackniss let out a scared yell as he tried a switch on his dashboard. Luckily, a grappling hook shot out and connected with the rock on the cliff.

The rest of the Teku and the Metal Maniacs pulled up to the scene. Moxxie ran towards the edge to see if Arackniss had survived, and Angel hopped out of his car, biting his lip in a nervous manner, praying that his older brother was okay.

"Niss's okay! He's cranking back up!" Moxxie yelled from the edge of the cliff. Angel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in as he and Charlie walked towards the floating robot.

Charlie was first to start a conversation. "E.G.G? What are you doing here?"

"The boss needs you," E.G.G said in a monotone voice.

  
Angel folded his arms and cocked a hip to the side, his expression unamused. "Oh, really? He _needs_ us now, eh? What about afta' da World Race for when we needed him ta' give us more o' dat Nitrox? He wouldn't even fuckin' talk to us."

  
"Dr. Pentious needed all of the fuel for his research." E.G.G responded.

"But we wanted to go through the portals again, and race in Highway 666!" Charlie argued. "Hell, every other driver did!"

  
"No one can pass through the portals now. Helsa and her Racing Drones taken the Wheel of Power."

  
Moxxie and Alastor were listening in on the conversation between E.G.G and the two Teku drivers. "Hey, uh, Al...What's the 'Wheel of Power' business? What does it mean?" Moxxie whispered to Alastor.

  
Alastor only sighed. "It only means trouble, Moxxie. It only means trouble."

  
As the two left, Loona, who wasn't part of the race, approached E.G.G. She talked to him without even looking up from her phone. "Racing Drones. What are they?"

  
"Robots. Built for driving."

  
Loona raised an eyebrow. "They sound like hot shit. They any good?"

  
"They're robots, they're perfect." E.G.G said before floating off. Loona smirked as she put her phone in her pocket. "Perfect..."

Blitzø walked down the street, metaphorical smoke bellowing out his ears. "Someone get me a car! I wanna finish this fucking race TONIGHT!"

  
Charlie put a hand on Blitzø's shoulder. "Sorry, Blitzø. There's something some of us have to do."

  
Blitzø, absolutely dumbfounded, turned to Angel. "What the hell is she taking about? Nothing's more important than the Teku! It's our team, goddamnit!"

  
"'Dis is, Blitzø," Angel shrugged and traced a finger on his car's bodywork. "'Dis is somethin', fa some reason , 'dat we gotta do."

As he watched them drive off, Blitzø couldn't take it anymore. He was gonna win that race, and they took that chance from him!

"FUUUUUCK!" He yelled into the sky as he walked off in rage.

Moxxie and Alastor walked back to their cars. Moxxie was very invested in the previous conversation before. "So, Alastor, you seem to know this 'Dr. Pentious'. Arackniss told me he paid millions of dollars to some of the drivers on Highway 666."

  
"Are you implying that you want to come with us? Dr. Pentious is pretty intense."

  
"I can handle intense!" Moxxie said confidently. "You think Husk would mind?" A few feet away, Husk was kicking and slamming the roof of his car in frustration, trying to get it off of the guardrail. Moxxie gulped and followed Alastor.

//////

Charlie, Angel, Loona, Alastor, and Moxxie raced past the entrance to Highway 666, the speed knocking the sign off of its pole. The entrance to Highway 666, by the way, was a large barren desert that held beautiful, hot orange sunsets.

Loona, driving her 'Chicane', spoke into the Teku intercoms. "What's the deal with this 'Highway 666'?" Charlie filled her in.

  
"The real Highway 666 was this awesome race track built in another dimension by these ancient aliens that called themselves 'Accelerons'.

  
"Aliens, huh? That's gotta be a pile of crap..."

  
"Pentious recruited 'da best drivers for 'da World Race, including me," Angel said.

  
"Yup! It was me and Angel, Alastor, and-"

  
"Who won?" Loona interrupted Charlie.

"It don't matta' who won. All the doc wanted was 'dat stupid ass Wheel of Power at 'da end of 'da track."

While that conversation was being had, Alastor and Moxxie followed the Teku drivers close by. That was when Moxxie noticed something in the rearview mirror. It was Arackniss; he was back after the race on the coast. He sped past Moxxie and dust flew into Moxxie's open window, making him cough.

  
"Hey!" Moxxie yelled out. "This isn't a race, Arackniss."

  
"It's always a race..." Arackniss grunted to himself.

Arackniss raced past Loona and Angel. Not without touching their cars, of course. He bumped Loona and side slammed Angel.

  
"What the hell, Arackniss?!"

"Shit! Fuckin' maniaco del culo pazzo..."

The crew finally reached the old World Race HQ, covered in faded flame-shaped lights and a few holes and rust, due to industrial age. The drivers jumped out and looked around in the darkness, the dust making some of them cough. Angel noticed a figure approaching them in the darkness, but Angel already knew due to her feminine figure and the messiest ponytail in the world.

"Cherri?!" In all her Aussie glory.

  
"'Sup, bitches! Been a long time, Angie." They both shared a platonic cheek kiss.

"Name's Loona." The 'Chicane' driver walked to Cherri and shook her hand.

Cherri then walked over to Charlie and dapped her up.

"So good to see you again, Cherri!"

"Wish I could say the same for you." Cherri and Angel burst out laughing as Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose, laughing to herself as she was well aware Cherri meant that in goodwill only.

  
"Hey! Are you Pentious? I thought you were a guy!" Moxxie said.

  
"The name's Cherri, short stuff. I'd ask who you are, but I'd already know, since clearly you have shitty judgement."

  
Angel put an arm around Cherri. "He's just part of 'da Metal Maniacs, Cherri. Don't pay any mind to 'im."

  
Arackniss motioned to Moxxie and Alastor. "And 'dat means Mox is 'da best, like me and Alastor, ain't 'dat right?"

  
Angel grimaced. "The real drivers here are 'da Teku, Marcello."

"I told ya' that wasn't my name anymore!"

  
Cherri laughed at there bickering. "Oh, I already see where this headed. It's gonna be fucking hilarious, that I know."

  
"Did you get everything straightened out back home?" Charlie asked Cherri. She rolled her eyes. "The blokes at home are gonna have to wait, because this obviously can't. I'm still trying to rally enough people to prevent the fucking government to built a more boring kind of highway through New South Wales, but I heard the world's at stake or some shit. I came here instead."

"The world? What do you mean the world?" Moxxie asked, sharing a concerned look with Loona. "If the whole world is at stake. then this job must pay a lot, right?"

Cherri failed to hold back yet another laugh, this time it was directed at Moxxie.

"Is that a yes? That means yes, right?"

  
He obviously didn't know this was charity. Poor Moxxie.

//////

  
The drivers raced through a naturally formed canyon maze, lead by Cherri in her red 'Krazy 8s'. "So the old man built some new headquarters inside of a huge ass rock when no one can find him. Stay behind me and match my speed."

They eventually reached the end of the canyon, launching off of a cliff and heading fast towards the rock. To Moxxie, it looked like death.

  
"Whoa! Dead end!" Moxxie hit the brakes on his 'Rollin' Thunder' van, the other cars blowing past him and going _through_ the rock like it was a hologram. Moxxie was flabbergasted. "Wh-wh-what? That's impossible!"

Inside of the rock, the cars drove into what was only described as one of the coolest secret bases Charlie had even seen, even cooler than the base used for Highway 666. There were loops of bright orange track and a large wheel-like hologram in the middle of all of it.

"Woah...check it out, guys!" Charlie said in awe. As soon as she said that, an overhead speaker crackled on.

"Hello, drivers! Welcome to my excellent Acceledrome!"

//////

  
Outside, Moxxie called from the cliff. "Helloooo?", his voice echoed through the crevice. "Is anybody..." He trailed off when he made the iconic mistake of looking over the edge. He backed off and gulped.

In the Acceledrome, a pre-recorded hologram of Dr. Pentious appeared in front of the drivers, who were now out of their cars. He wore a black and yellow racing suit and had a slick, black ponytail. He kept his hair this way to keep it out of his exoskeleton that supported his body, mainly his legs, after a grave injury.

  
"I have called you here because Helsa and her drones have the Wheel of Power. Before the Wheel was taken, I used my research and the Nitrox2 you gave back to me and discovered that it's more than just a source of power." Angel grimaced at the mention of Nitrox2. "It's the key to something much bigger than Highway 666! Countless new tracks, over a hundred unique new worlds! My brilliant mind called them The Racing Realms."

 _Just as full of himself when I last saw him_... thought Cherri.

  
Moxxie, who was still outside, got back into his van. "Here goes," he said as he reversed and then hit the gas. His van jumped off of the cliff and made it into the base, skidding on the ramp leading into it since his speed was a tad bit slower than the others. He skidded to a stop and got out of the car.

  
Dr. Pentious continued speaking. "Reaching the end at Highway 666 was only the first step! It was mapped out for us by the ancient Accelerons."

  
"Did I miss anything, guys?" Moxxie called out, making the other turn to him and turn back to the hologram. Moxxie slumped his shoulders at the ignorance.

"Our journey of discovery starts right here!" Dr. Pentious said, his hologram turning into a replica of the legendary Wheel of Power.

//////

The drivers spent the rest of the meeting in the cafeteria that doubled as their briefing room. Charlie twiddled her thumbs, Loona typed away at her phone, Angel stared longingly at Alastor, who ignored him and had an arm around Moxxie's shoulders. Arackniss was giving Angel a dirty look from his side of the table, with Cherri giving him a smug grin with her feet kicked up. E.G.G floated next to them as a smaller Wheel of Power hologram was activated on the table.

  
"So which one is the Wheel of Power?" Loona inquired without stopping her typing. "I mean, there has to be more than one Wheel of Power, right?"

"Like in 'da movies?" Angel chimed in.

  
Cherri snickered. "Naw, Angie. They're both holograms. Meaning that they're fake as fuck, just like Pent's promises." Angel and Cherri nodded at the same time.

"Come on, everyone. It took him some time to make exact three-dimensional recreations." Charlie recognized the voice behind those words. Vaggie had entered the room, wearing mechanic's overalls.

"*gasp* Vaggie?!" She got up and rushed into a hug, knocking Vaggie back slightly. Charlie always got emotional with reunions. "Oh my God, I missed you so fucking much, Vaggie..."

"Ay, Charlie, calm down!" Vaggie laughed. She untangled her hair from Charlie's, adjusting her earrings as she returned the hug. "It's great to see you too, hon-I mean, yeah. It's good to be back." Both of them blushed at Vaggie's slip of the tongue.

"Looks like someone's still got da' hots afta' all 'dis time, eh?"

Vaggie rolled her eyes. "Cállate, Angel. Of course I'd see you again."

"Yeah, shut up, Angel. No one cares," Arackniss said to Angel. Angel just stuck his tongue out back at him.

"Anyway, I'm not going to be driving."

"Huh?! Why? You were so good last time!" Charlie pouted. _'Dat could mean a lotta things_ , Angel joked to himself.

"I've been working with Pentious in the Acceledrome. The one thing he didn't tell me was who was going to show up..." she said, giving an aggressive side eye to Alastor, who just looked around. "What did I do?" He sighed, and got up to look at the bigger hologram outside.

E.G.G continued. "While studying the Wheel, Dr. Pentious recorded the unique pattern of its wavelengths and vibrations-"

  
"Yea, fuck 'da lecture, sunny-side. We're here ta' race," Arackniss interrupted, although E.G.G kept going.

  
"In a literal sense, the image you see before you is the Wheel. The holographic image resonates with the same emanations of the actual Wheel of Power."

  
"Can someone say this in English, please?" Moxxie said, scratching his head in confusion.

  
Loona was still trying to process the bouts of information being thrown at all of them. "And that means..."

  
Vaggie would finish her sentence. "Dr. Pentious believes the Wheel of Power has been opening the Racing Realms he mentioned. Also, it means that Helsa's racing drones have been entering said realms, and we can't let that pendeja pass with that."

  
"So we gotta reach the end of the next realm before the racing drones. Sounds like a plan," Cherri said.

  
Alastor spoke without looking away from the larger hologram. "But tell me this, Cherri. Why should we? Last time, it was only to retrieve the Wheel for Pentious."

  
"Al's right," Angel said. "I don't think it's safe ta' trust 'dat fucker yet. What's 'da doctor want now?"

  
In a separate room, a robotic hand slammed the monitor in frustration, making it glitch into static.

  
E.G.G continued the briefing. "The drones have already access several Racing Realms. The boss believes that with each new realm, they become more powerful."

  
"That might mean that whatever is at end of the realms must be very damn powerful if that's what happening," Cherri concluded.

  
Moxxie chuckled with excitement. "Well, if it is that powerful, it must be worth a lot of money! Right?"

Cherri laughed in his face, clutching her stomach. 

"The hell? Why is she laughing?"

"Because you're fucking oblivious, ya drongo! There's no money involved, stupid."

Moxxie sank back in his chair. Arackniss punched his shoulder lightly, getting his attention. "It's okay, kid. We're gonna beat their asses on 'da track, and 'dat's betta than money."

"I guess so..."

  
"Now, more than ever, the best drivers are needed-"

  
"Um, I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but," Alastor pointed to the larger Wheel of Power hologram. "The Wheel is moving." He was right. The Wheel was moving and alarms were blaring outside of the briefing room. Vaggie stood up. "Alright, guys! A new realm is about to open. All of you are going into the realm while me and E.G.G are staying behind for communication."

  
Arackniss got up and clasped his fist and palm. "All right, c'mon! Let's get 'dis shit done!"

  
Charlie, full of determination, said, "We're gonna need Nitrox."

//////

The Wheel of Power had three rings, and every time one of them stopped, it matched with a symbol that represented the type of realm. The first ring had stopped, and three red lights off to the side had one of them turn yellow.

The drivers got to work fixing their cars and installing the Nitrox2 boost. Charlie fitted a Nitrox2 canister into her 'Deora II', with Cherri pulling a lever so that the canister could be filled.

"We're gonna get 'dose fuckin' drones," Angel told himself as his car dashboard, the 'Slingshot' that had a pink Teku themed wrap, showed all of the Nitrox2 bars filling up.

The second ring had stopped, and a second red light turned yellow.

As Alastor used his wrench on his car, Moxxie walked up to him, carrying a Nitrox2 tank. "Hey, Al? What exactly does this Nitrox2 stuff do?"

Alastor only chuckled to himself. "You'll see for yourself, Moxxie. You're going to have your mind blown. Hopefully not literally!" He laughed at his own joke.

As Arackniss slid out from under his car, the third ring stopped, and the lights turned green, the alarm blaring faster. A bright white portal opened in between all of the rings. "The Racing Realm is open," E.G.G announced over the intercoms.

This prompted all of the drivers to hop into their cars and start driving to the loops, a special booster used to make their cars go faster and stay on the track, making them sink in the seats a little. The drivers were lead by Cherri.

  
"Whoa!" Charlie exclaimed as she hit the booster.

Cherri reminded the drivers, "You've gotta be going 300 miles per hour when you reach the Wheel."  
  


That was unfortunate for Moxxie, however, for his car's dashboard only reached 200 miles per hour.

  
_I'm willing to bet Cherri lied about how much we're getting paid_ , Moxxie thought to himself.

  
The racers finally reached the last booster, launching into the portal and disappearing into the realm. One by one, their cars flashed into another reality. Moxxie's needle on his dashboard broke off after hitting the last booster, not being able to read the speed above 200.

  
Vaggie sighed and spoke to E.G.G. "¿Sabes qué? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto."

(You know what? I have a bad feeling about this.)

"Las computadoras no tienen sentimientos," he responded back with a translator.

(Computers don't have feelings.)

  
"We should've told them everything," Vaggie said as she looked down at the computer timer, ticking away from an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the car names mentioned are actual Hot Wheels die-cast toys. This part is actually not a standalone in the show, it was just a separate part of the script.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
